


Best Laid Plans

by Juli



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Slash, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has a plan. Too bad his plans don’t work as well as Hannibal’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

Templeton “Face” Peck looked down at the pill in his hand. It was such a small thing, really, and yet so profound. He’d never scammed Hannibal before, not on something big and this wasn’t just big, it was fucking huge. Not that it was a scam, exactly, but it was still hinky and Face knew it.

Officially, the team hadn’t given up on clearing their names yet, but Face knew he wasn’t the only one who’d come to the realization that it wasn’t ever going to happen. No one wanted to admit it, though, too afraid that voicing the truth might somehow lead to the team falling apart. So, instead, they took on mercenary jobs. Not just any mercenary jobs, not for the A-Team. Not being part of the military anymore did have its benefits after all. They could take on missions that made them feel good and that usually meant looking out for the small guy.

The last job had to do with new designer drugs being peddled in Miami. They weren’t illegal – yet – and so law enforcement’s hands were tied. The A-Team had been called in by a local community action council. Once the team found out what was going on, their fee for the job was minimal. They’d shut down the drug operation and managed to get those running it caught on other charges. Most of the pharmaceuticals had been destroyed, the sole exception being the pill nestled in Face’s palm.

It was called the Big C, supposedly for supplying courage. In reality, what the drug did was break down inhibitions. Unlike Rohypnol, though, Big C didn’t impact consciousness. If anything, it had the reputation of being something of an aphrodisiac. To date, it hadn’t been used in any crimes, but the community council had been worried that it was only a matter of time. There might be some legitimate uses for the drug, like psyching yourself up to ask a hot babe out, but a drug that lowered inhibitions and kick- started the sex drive? That was rape just waiting to happen.

It was a reprehensible drug to use on someone else – but that wasn’t what he was contemplating doing. It shamed Face, but extra courage was exactly what he needed.

Face had a finely tuned sense of when someone wanted him and he knew that Hannibal did – maybe even as much as Face wanted Hannibal. It wasn’t like Face to not act on an attraction, but while they were both Army Rangers, there had been too much at stake. Now that they were fugitives “Don’t ask, don’t tell” wasn’t an obstacle, but Hannibal still hadn’t acted, not even when Face had resorted to using the smallest excuse to flaunt his body. Despite their present circumstances, Hannibal had a keen sense of right and wrong. He was Face’s commanding officer and so wouldn’t allow himself to initiate a relationship or respond to flirting, no matter how shameless. It was up to Face to make the first move and, while normally that would be right up his alley. . . it was Hannibal. Not only was the man intimidating, but the repercussions should Face mess it up were substantial.

After too many years of wanting, Face was about to break. He’d pocketed one of the Big C pills when none of his team members were looking. They were in their new safe house, a large, private cabin back in the woods. A log house, really, about an hour drive into the city and a more reasonable distance from a smaller town. They’d used it before and the locals were familiar with them. In fact, once they’d driven off some scummy loggers, the whole town had sort of adopted them. Hannibal was careful not to bring the team there too often, but when they were in residence, all four members felt a little safer.

“Face, you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

The sudden question made Face jump a little bit. He quickly closed his fingers over the pill and turned around. BA and Murdock were looking at him, one with hopefulness and the other with suspicion.

“It’s the Canaries versus the Miners, ought to be awesome!” Murdock was a big fan of the local women’s softball teams.

BA was a little more pointed. “You’re wound a little tight, Face. I think you could stand some down time.”

“Thanks, fellas, but that’s not the kind of downtime I’m looking for,” Face put them off. Only long practice at pulling cons kept him from blushing.

Murdock looked concerned. “Maybe we should stay here, big guy. Make fancy popcorn and cheer Face up.”

Face winced. Murdock was a genius at cooking, but his ‘fancy popcorn’ usually involved outlandish combinations. Some things were just not meant to be messed with and popcorn was on the top the list. Besides, the last thing Face needed was an audience.

“No, you should go.” He thought quickly. “BA, you promised Brenda that you’d be there, didn’t you?”

Brenda was a clerk at the gas station and was sweet on BA. From the way BA’s skin darkened, it seemed that attraction might go two ways.

“Yeah, I did.”

“See?” Face pointed at the ground next to Murdock’s feet. “Besides, look at how excited Billy is. If you cancel, it’ll break his heart.”

Murdock looked down and grinned. He’d started talking about his invisible dog just shortly after Sosa had helped them escape government custody in Los Angeles. That had been six months ago and, unlike Murdock’s other delusions, ‘Billy’ was sticking around. “Yeah, the little guy does love a good ball game. I guess we better go or he’ll pout for days. Tell Hannibal we said bye and that he’s gonna miss an awesome game. You both are.”

With that, Murdock headed for the door. BA hesitated a moment before pointing a finger in Face’s face. “You shouldn’t encourage him about that fool dog.”

Face spread his hands in a conciliatory gesture. “Aw, c’mon, BA, it’s an imaginary pet. Nobody has to feed it, walk it or clean up after it. Would you really rather Murdock have a real one?”

BA’s mouth opened and shut a couple of times, but he couldn’t manage a decent retort. Instead, he shook his finger at Face again and turned to follow Murdock out the door. Face could hear the big man muttering, but other than the words ‘fool,’ ‘crazy,’ and ‘mutt,’ nothing was distinct.

Even though he trusted his teammates with his life, Face wasn’t quite sure he trusted them with his libido, not with Hannibal involved. He waited until he not only heard the SUV start, but also until he heard the gravel crunch under the vehicle’s tires. Even so, he looked out the window until he was sure that they were well and truly gone. Only then did he uncurl his fingers to look at the pill he was holding.

“Well, I guess there’s no time like the present.”

Face had been sitting in the living room area. The cabin was casual, but nicely furnished. There was a desk off to the side and that’s where the team kept their stash of booze. He poured himself a couple of fingers of bourbon and dropped the pill in. As potent as the drug was on its own, it was supposed to be even more effective when combined with alcohol. The white tablet started fizzing as it immediately began to dissolve.

The muffled drone of radio drifted in from the open window; Hannibal was still outside. Supposedly, he was reading, but Face knew better. The older man was simply using the book as an excuse to sit in the shade and listen to music. They didn’t get many chances to just relax and, while Face almost hated to interrupt Hannibal’s peace, he hoped the colonel wouldn’t mind. After all, Face would be proposing a whole different way to blow off some steam.

“Come on, come on.” Face was impatient as he looked at the rapidly shrinking pill. BA and Murdock would only be gone for a couple of hours. If the drug helped the way Face hoped it would, then he and Hannibal would need all of that time.

Unfortunately for Face, even as the pill gave its last gasp of fizz and dissolved completely, his phone rang. Face knew it was it was his because he’d programmed distinct ring tones for different callers. The sound of Thomas Dolby’s “She Blinded Me with Science” indicated that it was Murdock, meaning that it couldn’t be ignored. Face knew from past experience that Murdock would either call until he answered or, God forbid, made BA turn around so he could talk to Face in person.

“Damn,” Face brushed his fingers through his hair and stalked into the kitchen area. The phone was on its third ring when he answered. “What is it, Murdock?”

There was a hesitation on the other end of the link. “You sure you’re okay, Face?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, buddy.” Face made himself sound less impatient than he felt. “What’s up? You guys forget something?”

Apparently his playacting worked, because Murdock immediately went back to his usual, cheery self. “Yeah, I forgot to tell you, there’s gonna be fireworks after the game, so we’re gonna be late.”

Face grinned. Extra time with Hannibal? That was perfect. “That’s great, buddy. Enjoy.”

Murdock didn’t seem to want to linger on the phone any more than Face did, which was a good thing. With a happy chuckle, Face turned back to the living room – and the drink that he hoped would start a whole new phase of his relationship with a certain colonel. When he stepped out of the kitchen, though, Face came to a complete and horrified stop.

Hannibal was in the middle of the living room and was holding Face’s bourbon glass. That was bad, very bad. Worse yet, the glass was empty.

“Sorry, kid.” Hannibal had noticed him and smiled ruefully. “I’m guessing you poured this for yourself, but it was just too tempting.” He reached for the bottle. “That’s okay, I’ll get you another.”

“You drank it.” Face heard the words and recognized his own voice, but was so numb that he didn’t remember speaking.

“That’s what I said.” Hannibal gave him an odd look. He held up the bottle. “No worries, there’s plenty.”

Face strode over the Hannibal and snatched the glass from the older man’s hand. “You drank it!”

“Calm down, kid.” Hannibal shook his head. “BA’s right, you are wound too tight.”

It was tempting to throw the empty glass across the room, but Face instead carefully set it on the table. Even a little loss of control might lead to full blown panic and that wouldn’t be constructive. What Face really needed was to get that liquid out of Hannibal’s body. Telling him why was not something that Face wanted to contemplate; he could only imagine the colonel’s reaction. Unfortunately, the only other course available to him was sucker punching Hannibal in the gut, but that had its problems too.

“Look, boss, the thing is. . .” Face made sure his grin was wide and sheepish as he addressed the other man. “You’re gonna find this really funny, trust me. . .”

Hannibal interrupted him. “Is it me or is it hot in here?”

Face swallowed, hard. The damn pill worked even faster than he thought. “The temperature’s fine, boss. It is you, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. . .”

His words broke off when Hannibal stripped his shirt off. As if seeing all that skin wasn’t hot enough, Hannibal then started to use it to dab at his chest and Face stifled a whimper. The idea of being the fabric and getting to rub all over Hannibal’s bare chest was almost more than he could take.

“You’re hot?” Face’s voice went up an octave. Thankfully, Hannibal didn’t seem to notice it – or the unintended double entendre. “Let’s get you some water.”

He stepped towards the kitchen area and Hannibal made to follow. The other man stumbled, though, and put one hand on the table to steady himself. The other was on his head, as though he were woozy.

“I guess I shouldn’t have downed that bourbon on an empty stomach.”

“Great,” Face muttered. The FUBAR was getting worse by the moment.

Face backtracked so that he was next to Hannibal and put an arm around the older man’s waist to steady him. It was hardly the first time that one of them had helped an inebriated teammate to walk, but it felt different. Maybe, Face thought, it was just his growing sense of guilt.

Then Hannibal started nuzzling his hair and Face figured that was another idea shot to hell.

“Hmmm. . . .” Hannibal murmured. His mouth was close enough to Face’s neck that his warm breath caused Face to shiver. “You always smell so good. Why is that? Even in the middle of the desert, covered in sand, you managed to smell good.”

“Come on, boss,” Face tried hard not to listen to the words or let the purr they were spoken in affect him. It was bad enough that he’d accidentally drugged Hannibal; there was no way he was going to take advantage of him too. “We need to get some water in you.”

Hopefully, adding water to the mix would dilute the drug already in Hannibal’s system or maybe help flush it out faster.

Once in the small kitchen, Face leaned Hannibal against the counter and opened up a cabinet to get a glass. He had to snatch his hand back, however, when the cabinet door was abruptly closed. “Hannibal, what are you doin-. . . ?”

Hannibal Smith was a tall man, but so was Face. Even so, the colonel managed to loom over him. Hannibal’s gaze had always been penetrating, but Face felt it ten times more than he ever had. It seemed like the other man’s eyes were drilling right through him. “I don’t need water.”

Face actually backed up, but only a step. That was all the space he had before he was pinned between the counter and his commanding officer.

“You smell good and God knows you look good,” Hannibal growled. “I’ve always wondered, do you taste good too?”

“Hanna-….”

That was all Face had time to say before Hannibal’s mouth was on his own. In the field, Hannibal Smith was known for subterfuge; not so when it came to kissing. His kiss was a full-on press, tongue demanding entrance almost before their lips touched. With a moan, Face gave in to him. Hannibal’s arms came around Face and tangled in his hair, as if to hold Face in position. It was sexy as hell, but totally unnecessary. Face was right where he wanted to be. He held on to Hannibal’s hips to steady himself, but otherwise let the older man plunder his mouth as deeply as he wanted.

As satisfying as the kisses were, something kept nagging at Face. At first he assumed it was a lack of oxygen, but then he realized that it wasn’t originating with his body. His body was very happy, thanks to Hannibal’s masterful control. . . .

Hannibal. Control. Or, more to the point, lack of control.

“Shit,” Face tore his mouth away from the colonel’s. “We can’t do this Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s chuckle was deep and low; the sound went right to Face’s cock. “Oh, I think we are doing it, Lieutenant.”

“That’s the problem,” Face tried to wiggle to the side, but Hannibal dropped his hands to the counter, very effectively trapping Face there. “Look, Hannibal, as much fun as this is – and, trust me, we’re talking outrageous amounts of fun here – we just can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Hannibal’s smile was dirty as he dropped one hand down to cup Face’s groin. Face bit his lip as his hips automatically canted up, pressing into the grip. “I see one part of you is rising to the occasion.”

“Shit.” Face had always found Hannibal’s tendency to growl out orders to be sexy as hell, but it was nothing compared to hearing the other man make lame sexual innuendos.

Hannibal bent forward. He kissed Face short, but deep and then moved his mouth down Face’s jaw and to his neck. He nibbled as much as kissed, making Face shiver.

“There’s something I gotta tell you about that drink.” Face forced himself to protest when Hannibal lingered over one spot, sucking the skin as though intent on leaving a mark.

“Mmmmm. . . . It was good, but not as good as you.” Hannibal murmured, drawing back to admire his handiwork.

“Boss, this isn’t you.” And it wasn’t, as much as Face wished it were.

“The hell it’s not.” Hannibal drew back to glare at the younger man. “I’ve wanted you for years, Face. You think one measly little shot of bourbon would cause this?”

Hannibal rubbed his crotch into Face’s and Face groaned. The older man was as hard as he was.

“It’s not the bourbon, Boss, as much as what was in it.” Face again attempted to confess. He was distracted by the way that Hannibal nipped him under the chin.

“You talk too much, kid, anybody ever tell you that?” Hannibal was amused, but wouldn’t be distracted. His lips went back to Face’s neck, even as his large hands snuck under Face’s shirt and splayed against his belly.

Face groaned. He was an experienced lover, but there was something about the touch of Hannibal’s hands that threw all that skill right out the window. “Haven’t had any complaints.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining, kid.” Hannibal left off nibbling Face’s neck. “I like it when you talk.“ He bit down a little harder, causing Face to grin. “But I think I’ll like it better when you scream.”

Hannibal was the one under the influence of a drug, but Face seemed to be the one with slow reactions. He was completely unprepared when Hannibal’s fingers went to the button of his jeans.

“Boss?”

Face gulped when Hannibal smiled at him; it was dirtiest grin he’d ever seen on the other man’s face. Given the number of wolfish smiles he’d witnessed from the colonel, that was saying something.

“When I said I wanted to taste you, kid.” Hannibal winked at Face. “I wasn’t just talking about your mouth.”

Hannibal’s big fingers proved deft as they worked at the zipper of Face’s jeans. The ripping noise as the metal pull slid down seemed unnaturally loud to Face’s ears and it was surreal to watch Hannibal sink to his knees in a mirror of the zipper’s movement. Even in his most optimistic daydreams, Face had never imagined something like that happening.

“Oh, good boy.” Hannibal had discovered that Face wasn’t wearing any underwear. “You always know just what I need, kid.”

Without further ceremony, or even time enough for Face to formulate a reply, Hannibal bent forward and took Face’s cock into his mouth. Face gasped and grabbed onto the counter, keeping himself from thrusting by the barest of margins.

Judging by the way he managed to grin around Face’s cock, Hannibal was unaware of how close he came to being choked. After that smile, though, he got down to business, alternating sucking with licking, each accompanied by hums of pleasure.

“Boss,” Face gasped. When that got no response, he wrapped the fingers of one hand in Hannibal’s silver hair and tugged. “Boss.”

Hannibal pulled off, frowning. “What, kid?”

Face gulped. He never liked being on the receiving end of one of those looks, but especially not under the current circumstances. “What you’re doing is great, Hannibal, but if you want to get to the main event, you probably should stop.”

The frown cleared. “Great plan, Face.”

Hannibal got up and encircled a proprietary arm around Face’s waist. That was odd enough, but then a large hand dipped into Face’s open waistband and wrapped around one cheek of Face’s ass. He jumped a little bit at the contact, causing Hannibal to chuckle.

“Your ass has belonged to me for years, kid.” Hannibal started moving them towards the bedrooms.

“Not like this.” Face didn’t like how shaky his voice sounded.

Hannibal stopped and wrapped a hand around the back of Face’s neck, pulling him in for a deep, almost brutal kiss. “Not like this.”

After his terse agreement, Hannibal once again led the way towards the bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Face lost the last vestiges of his guilt-fueled hesitation. Maybe Hannibal would kill him once the medication wore off, but with the taste of Hannibal still in his mouth, Face couldn’t find it in him to care.

Besides, if they only did this once, Face wanted it to be the best sex ever.

Once in the bedroom, Hannibal extricated his hand from Face’s pants and slapped the younger man on the ass. “Off with the civvies, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, sir.”

Face’s pants were almost off already, so it was short work to shimmy the rest of the way out of them. Face yanked his shirt over his head and within seconds, he was done. He turned to Hannibal, however, to find that Hannibal had been even faster.

“Uh, wow.”

You weren’t in an army unit together as long as Face and Hannibal had been and not see each other naked. In fact, those casual glimpses had fueled many of Face’s fantasies over the years. Even so, seeing the older man erect was intimidating to say the least. As he often did, Hannibal seemed to read Face’s mind.

“You can take it, kid.” Hannibal pulled Face in and kissed him again. Face shivered at the sensation of feeling Hannibal’s skin, every impressive inch of it, pressed full length against him.

Hannibal left off the kiss with a nip to Face’s bottom lip. “On the bed, Lieutenant. On your back.”

Face obeyed, but propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch the man who was about to become his lover. Hannibal dug through his duffle bag and came up with a bottle and a box. He brandished them in triumph at Face as he approached the bed. As Hannibal neared, Face realized that it was a bottle of aloe gel and a box of condoms.

Tossing the supplies to the side, Hannibal joined Face on the bed. The mattress dipped as the big man climbed on and immediately crawled over to Face. Face lay back as Hannibal positioned himself over him.

“You’re mine tonight,” Hannibal told him. He leaned down and took another deep, quick kiss. “Your ass is mine.” He trailed kisses down Face’s neck, ending with a sharp nip to the juncture between neck and shoulder. “You’re gonna scream my name.”

“Shit, Hannibal,” Face’s hips jerked up as Hannibal ground down on him. He looked into the older man’s face and saw that Hannibal’s eyes were almost completely dilated. He couldn’t believe that raw lust was directed at him.

“Oh, you’re going to scream it louder than that.” Hannibal’s voice was full of confidence. He rolled off Face and reached for the aloe. “On your belly, soldier.”

After taking a shaky breath, Face obeyed. He tensed, halfway expecting Hannibal to shove right in, but his lover turned out to have more control than that. Big hands, slick and cool from the aloe gel, swept from Face’s shoulders down to the top of his ass. Face shuddered and couldn’t stifle a moan.

“Yeah, you’re mine,” Hannibal’s chuckle was dirty and utterly satisfied. “On my team, in my bed. . . Gonna fuck you so good, you won’t think of anyone else.”

Hannibal’s hands continued to work as he talked, his touch at once rough and gentle as he worked the gel into Face’s back. The clean, organic scent was at odds with the dirty words that Hannibal was uttering.

“You want to play, you play with me,” Hannibal declared. His touches skipped Face’s ass and moved on to his thighs.

Face groaned in frustration and pushed his ass up, his legs automatically spreading as he tried to direct Hannibal’s caresses. “Hannibal. . . .”

“Oh, we’ll get there, kid.” Hannibal slapped Face on the ass. “Gotta make sure I don’t split you open.”

To Face’s distress, Hannibal moved away from him for a moment. Before he could protest, though, he heard the telltale sound of a condom wrapper open. “Hannibal?”

“Just getting prepared, kid.” Hannibal sounded a little breathless, which was a relief. Face was glad that he wasn’t the only one having a hard time maintaining control.

After a few moments, Hannibal was back at his position behind Face. Face felt large hands spread his ass open and he thrust back.

Hannibal chuckled. “So eager.”

Face felt a puff of warm air on the opening of his ass and realized that Hannibal had breathed on it. He halfway expected to next feel Hannibal’s mouth, but instead, there was the cool sensation of a slick finger massaging around his asshole. The sensation went straight to Face’s cock and he squirmed. The movement got him another slap to his ass.

“Careful, kid.” Hannibal warned him. “I want you to come on my cock.”

“Oh, fuck.” Face moaned. That commanding tone of Hannibal’s always got to him and after hearing it during sex, Face believed he could come just from the older man ordering him too.

The next few minutes were sweet torture. Hannibal played with Face’s asshole to his heart’s content, ignoring what it was doing to his younger lover’s control. Face writhed and moaned, but Hannibal took his sweet time, massaging around the outer ring without sticking anything in.

“You might as well relax,” Hannibal ordered. “You’re not getting any more until I decide you’re ready.”

Face beat his head against the mattress, but had to concede the point. He forced his body to relax. His compliance earned him praise.

“Good, Face, good.” Hannibal ran an almost gentle hand up Face’s spine. Almost simultaneously, he abruptly thrust one finger inside of Face.

“Fuck,” Face thrust back into the sensation. It was a start, but not nearly enough.

Hannibal twisted the finger inside of Face, keeping the younger man from thrusting back too far by placing a hand on the small of his back. “Like that, do you? Trust me, it gets better.”

Face had to take Hannibal at his word. Like with the massages, Hannibal took his time with the single finger, thrusting in and out with varying speeds. Having learned his lesson earlier, Face tried to stay still. He was eventually rewarding with a second finger.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Face moaned, but managed to remain mostly still.

“Good boy.” Hannibal patted Face on the ass. “I always knew you were a quick learner.”

Face might be a quick learner, but he was also quickly running out of patience. Having two fingers inside of him gave Hannibal more opportunities to drive Face crazy. As Hannibal scissored his fingers and stretched Face, Face found himself rocking against the mattress. He closed his eyes at the twin stimulations of Hannibal’s finger inside him and the friction of the fabric against his straining cock.

A sharp bite on his ass cheek brought Face back to reality.

“None of that now.” Hannibal ordered. “Don’t you dare come until I’m inside you.”

“Better hurry up, boss,” Face gasped. “You’re killing me here.”

Hannibal didn’t say anything, but his fingers did withdraw briefly. Face braced himself; he had a feeling he knew what was next. Sure enough, Hannibal’s hand returned, this time with three fingers. Face moaned as his asshole was stretched even more, but he didn’t complain. He’d seen the size of Hannibal’s cock; he knew he’d need the preparation.

This time, Hannibal encouraged Face up with a hand under his hip. Face willingly went to all fours and even spread his legs to give Hannibal better access. Hannibal used the hand not busy with playing with Face’s asshole to dip down further and fondle Face’s balls, cupping them and gently rolling the sensitive flesh.

“You bastard,” Face muttered, even as his hips rocked back into Hannibal’s body.

“My name, Face,” Hannibal reminded him. “You’re going to be screaming my name.”

Far sooner than Face expected, given the amount of time Hannibal had spent with the first two fingers, Hannibal was removing his hand. Face arched his back, trying to keep the fingers inside of him, but Hannibal was having nothing of it.

“On your back, Lieutenant.”

The order surprised Face; he was used to fucking women in the missionary position, but not being fucked by a man that way. Even so, he wasn’t about to disobey Hannibal Smith. He turned over onto his back and was greeted with the site of Hannibal slicking aloe gel onto his condom-covered, sizeable cock.

Face’s mouth went dry. “Boss, that’s not going to fit.”

“Sure it will,” Hannibal assured him. He crawled forward and kissed Face deeply. “You don’t think I got the nickname Hannibal because of my tactics, do you? It’s because I’m hung like an elephant - but I’ve never had any complaints.”

Without further ado, Hannibal grabbed first one of Face’s legs and then the other, putting each over his shoulder. Face closed his eyes as he felt the older man inch closer, biting his lip as he felt the head of Hannibal’s cock brush against the opening to his body.

“Open your eyes, Face.” Hannibal’s voice was ragged as he gave the order. “I want you to see who’s fucking you.”

Face’s eyes popped open and, as soon as they did, he felt Hannibal push forward. “Ahhh, fuck!”

“Just relax, kid,” Hannibal sounded like he was talking through gritted teeth. “You’ll adjust.”

It felt like a baseball was working it’s way into him, but Hannibal was right. As the head of his massive cock finished breaching Face’s body with an almost audible pop, Hannibal stopped his forward movement. Sure enough, after a few moments and Hannibal’s murmurs of encouragement, Face’s asshole relaxed around the intruder.

“Oh, good boy,” Hannibal praised him. “Very good boy.”

That was the only warning Face got before Hannibal thrust his hips forward and buried himself completely inside. In a heartbeat, he’d bottomed out, his large ball sack snuggled against the crack of Face’s ass.

“Fuck, Hannibal!” Face cried, his back arching and his toes curling. For a moment, he truly felt split in two, but then he realized that not only was he intact, but that an incredible sensation was emanating from his ass.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Hannibal’s smile was a leer and he pulled his hips back before thrusting hard back in. He set a fast pace right from the beginning. All Face could do was fist his hands into the sheets below him and hang on. Hannibal’s large hands cupped Face’s ass and lifted him into the thrusts.

“Feel so good, Face” Hannibal panted. “I knew you would.”

“Shitshitshitshit,” Face chanted. “Hannibal!”

Hannibal grunted with effort. “That’s a pretty sound. Just what I wanted to hear.”

With that, the older man leaned forward. The position almost doubled Face over, which was awkward, but also allowed his cock to rub against their straining bodies. Face looked up into Hannibal’s face, his feet bounced over the older man‘s shoulders, moving almost of their own accord thanks to the pounding Hannibal was giving him.

“Now, Face.” Hannibal barked an order. “Come for me.”

The added friction, coupled with the command was too much for Face. He obeyed Hannibal as quickly as he ever had. It felt like the pleasure shot from the tip of his toes all the way to the top of his head. Vaguely, Face was aware that his cock was spurting warmth all over his belly, but mostly he was enveloped by the most intense wave of pleasure he’d ever felt. “John!”

Face felt his ass clamp down on the biggest cock he’d ever had inside him, making Hannibal feel even bigger. Somehow, the older man’s hips thrust forward even more than before and Hannibal’s body went rigid. Face felt a second source of warmth deep within him even as Hannibal gave a wordless cry of triumph and knew that Hannibal had come too.

And then Face blacked out.

He woke an indeterminate time later to the sensation of a warm, wet cloth being stroked over his body. He lay quietly as Hannibal worked, absorbing the attention and not wanting it to end. Just as the cloth started to cool, Hannibal finished. The next thing Face heard was a wet plop and he knew that Hannibal had tossed it aside.

“You can open your eyes now.” Hannibal’s voice sounded amused and. . . something else. Face couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion he was hearing. “You never could con me, kid. You’ve been awake for minutes.”

Sighing in contentment, Face obeyed. Hannibal was stretched out next to him, on his side. The bigger man had his head propped up on one elbow and he was looking down at Face with an expression that was almost tender. When he saw Face’s eyes open, Hannibal leaned over and kissed him again, a long, lingering kiss that went on for minutes. The gentleness took Face by surprise; the lust-driven uber-dominant attitude of earlier had completely disappeared.

Realization hit Face hard and he broke off the kiss. “You never drank out of that glass, did you?”

Hannibal’s smile was wistful. “No. I used it to water the philodendron. If it makes a pass at you later, it’s your own fault for spiking the bourbon.” The look he gave Face was almost shy. “Was it everything you hoped for, Lieutenant?”

When Face just gaped at him, Hannibal shook his head. “You could have just asked me, Face. You didn’t need to drug me.”

Horrified, Face scrambled to sit up. “No, it wasn’t like that, Hannibal. The drink wasn’t for you, it was for me.”

Hannibal’s face went from wistful to frowning in an instant. “What do you mean the drink was for you?”

“Well, it was a better idea than giving it to you!” Face was appalled at the idea that Hannibal really thought he would have ruffied him. “I’d never do that.”

“You mean to tell me that you were going to take a designer drug of questionable origin and you think that was in any way acceptable?” Hannibal’’s voice was a dangerous rumble. “Really, Face?”

When put that way, Face realized it hadn’t been his best plan. Given how fucked up some of his plans tended to get, that was saying a lot. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. I just. . . I was just afraid that I‘d chicken out, you know? And what if you said no?”

Hannibal reached over and whacked Face on the back of the head. “Idiot.” Then he reached down and kissed him, hard. When he’d finished plundering Face’s mouth, he pulled back just enough so that they were nose to nose. “You do not risk yourself like that again. Ever. Understand?”

Face gulped. “Yes, sir.”

Something in his voice or face caused Hannibal’s expression to soften. The older man cupped Face’s face with both hands. “I’m not Sosa, Tem. I’m not going to run out on you.”

Hannibal’s use of his real name startled him and Face covered it with humor. “So says the man wanted by every agency in the nation. We’re fugitives, Hannibal, all we do is run.”

“Not from each other.” Hannibal didn’t let Face lighten the moment. “I meant it when I said you’re mine. I don’t leave a man behind.” He suddenly leered. “Especially when that man’s behind belongs to me.”

Face felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him. “So you would have said yes?”

“Oh, yes.“ Hannibal smiled and kissed him again before settling back onto the bed. “The time for asking is over, though. You’re mine now.”

There was a possessive tone in the older man’s voice and that was only intensified by the proprietary way that Hannibal started stroking his hand through the hair on Face’s chest. Given Face’s almost instinctive need to buck authority, he would have thought that kind of declaration would make him feel stifled. It didn’t. Instead, he felt as though a piece of his life had fallen into place with a very satisfying snap.

“Always been yours, boss.” Face felt like purring in contentment. Instead, he yawned, embarrassing him. He looked at Hannibal sheepishly. “You wore me out.”

“I guess I did at that,” Hannibal chuckled. “Don’t move.”

The colonel kissed the tip of Face’s nose, then got up and padded over to the door. He shut and locked it, then returned to bed. He continued to pamper Face, by pulling back the covers, then snuggling them both underneath.

Even with other men, Face was used to being the larger of a couple. Hannibal, however, topped him by a couple of inches. When they spooned, the larger man wrapped around Face from behind, tangling their legs and resting his hand on Face’s hip.

“Get your rest, Face, you’re going to need it.”

Face shivered. As Hannibal spoke, his warm breath tickled the back of Face’s neck. “Oh, really?”

“Yes. Tonight the plan was to get you to scream my name,” Hannibal explained.

Remembering, Face sighed happily and wiggled against Hannibal. He could feel Hannibal’s cock against his backside, limp for the moment, but still impressive. “I think we can say that plan came together successfully.”

Hannibal nipped Face’s ear. “In the morning, I’m going to have you again. Only this time, the challenge will be seeing how quiet you can be. After all, we wouldn’t want to wake up BA and Murdock.”

With his ass still throbbing from their first round, Face could only imagine how difficult it would be to have Hannibal inside him again and not make noise. He wanted to try, though. The four of them practically lived in each others’ pockets; BA and Murdock would figure things out soon enough, but that could wait.

“Bring it on,” Face said around another yawn.

Hannibal chuckled. “Get some sleep, kid. Morning will be here before you know it.”

Face snuggled back into Hannibal’s arms, his commanding officer holding him close and secure. All in all, he was glad that Hannibal had taken over his plan. Hannibal’s plans were the best, even if they came together in the most unexpected ways.

“Never should have doubted you, boss,” Face murmured. He hummed in pleasure as Hannibal’s knee slid between his own.

“Sleep, Face.” It was said affectionately, but it was still an order.

As a soldier, Face sometimes interpreted Hannibal’s orders loosely. As a lover, however, he was happy to obey. He let himself drift off, glad beyond belief that this plan had come together better than he’d ever imagined.

~the end~


End file.
